The Last of Us: There isn't Just One
by Invader12345
Summary: Have you every wondered what happened to Ellie's class mates in military school? Join Jackson, Annabel, and Charlie through the life tragedy and loss in what they call their new life. They will face people that turned crazy during the infection and the infected people that turned into deranged savages. Will the group pull through, or will they live through a never ending nightmare?


**Hey guys this is my second story I hope you'll enjoy it. While your here if you're interested in my other story I'm working on check it out Pokémon Beggings Part 1. Anyways yes I'll be working on two stories at once you guys think that's a lot of work right. Wrong! I have so much free time anyways to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Last of Us I own my OCs**

It was a normal day for Jackson he went through a whole day of school. He was 13 an orphan. He lived in a Catholic orphanage down the street. He was a nice kid a lot of people respected him, but little did he know his life will change forever.

It was 5th period 3 p.m he was about to leave school to head home. _5 more minutes._ Jackson decided to listen to what the teacher had to say.

"Alright kids there will be a test tomorrow." The teacher finished as the kids groaned. Jackson just shrugged it off. He started thinking of what he was going to do after school. _I could go to 7-eleven, nah how about visiting Annabel, no not till tomorrow. Hmm._ Jackson's thoughts were gone when the bell wrang. _Going to the orphanage it is_.

Jackson went out of the school heading towards his 'home.' Jackson reached the door and opened it. he was greeted by adults running around getting kids to stop worrying.

He didn't understand the commotion so he headed towards Charlie.

"Hey Charlie what's happening?" Jackson asked. Charlie sighed. "We saw the news in channel 9 there the reporter said that scientists found a new virus in a person. That person didn't look or sounded human. That 'thing' kept bashing on the glass." Charlie took a deep breath. "The glass broke." Charlie shook his head. "It fucking broke. The scientists called them infected." Charlie just got a worried expression.

"We're in the suburbs of Chicago, if those things reach here we're as good as dead." Charlie sighed.

"Don't worry the police probably handled it." Jackson assured. "What if they didn't? What if a person is infected around here biting people?" Charlie was getting scared. "What if there isn't Charlie?" Jackson said. Charlie Lokked up.

"I guess I'm overreacting aren't I?" Charlie asked. "Definitely." Jackson replied. Charlie let out a chuckle.

"Guess we better hit the hay." Jackson said. "Yeah." Charlie responded being a little saddened at the thought. "See you tomorrow!" Jackson said heading towards his room.

"Yeah I'll see you soon." Charlie replied. Charlie sighed as he got on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **Screaming** **Footsteps**

Jackson woke up seeing that his room was empty with no one around. He heard screams outside. He went to look outside the window to check it out.

Jackson saw a traumatizing scene. There was something, a person biting a chunk off a man. The man screamed in pain and fell down. Jackson looked away and shut the window.

Jackson went downstairs finding out that the place was deserted. He decided to go to the security office. Jackson went inside. He decided to search the area for any kind of weapon.

Jackson was looking around until he found a gun, a M1911 there were a few clips next to it. Jackson took it. He never used a gun before. He looked around until his eyes rested on a gun holster. He went to get it until he heard someone open the door.

"Come on there's no one hear, will stay inside this place and we'll be fine. I live hear." It sounded like Charlie.

"Well alright if you say so, but I have a bad feeling of this." That sounded like Annabel.

Jackson decided to just tell them. "Hey guys I'm here." Jackson said while coming out the door way.

"Jackson! Jesus I thought you were outside." Charlie said. He looked back listening to the screaming of pain and the inhuman 'infected' Annabel had another story. "Jackson you're alive!" She exclaimed running towards him. He got a surprised look when she hugged him.

There was bashing on the door. The infected were attracted to the talking. It kept bashing on the door until it broke.

"Crap!" Jackson exclaimed. He pulled out his gun from his holster. The infected person came in. Jackson shot it. He shot once in the head. It fell backwards not moving.

"We need to get out of hear, now!" Jackson ordered. Charlie and Annabel nodded ignoring the dead infected. The kids ran outside ready for anything... Jackson only has a weapon.

They saw people running trying to escape the infected's grasp. They saw the infected jumping on top of people biting them while the victim screems in pain.

"We got to go." Charlie stated horrified from the sight.

"I know let's go!" Jackson said. Jackson ran in front while the others were close behind.

"How are we supposed to get out of her exactly?" Asked a frightened Annabel. "I honestly dont know." Jackson responded.

"Let's just get out of the city." Charlie answered. Both of his companions nodded in agreement. They kept running until an infected took notice of Charlie and started running towards him. Charlie heard foot steps behind him. He turned around and saw an infected chasing after him.

"Jackson!" Charlie yelled. Jackson turned around. Charlie bolted towards him. Jackson saw the infected and shot it. He got a bit of recoil out of it, but nothing drastic. The infected got shot in the chest. It kept itself up though still running. Jackson took another shot, but aimed for the head instead. The infected was hit and fell on the ground squirming. It stopped and lied still on the ground.

"Holy crap those are hard to kill if you shoot them in the chest." Jackson stated. Charlie nodded. Annabel catched up to them. They started running again. They were aiming to be in the center of the people so they wouldn't be easy targets.

It was difficult until they heard gunshots. They saw the infected around them falling to the ground. Bullet holes around them. The crowd of people stopped.

"Children step forward!" A person looking like part of the army stated. All the kids stepped up. Jackson and the rest did as told. The soldiers came towards them. They started searching for any kind of bite mark.

"We found a live one." A soldier said. A person looking like the commander of the soldiers made his hand into a fist. The soldier took out a gun and shot the kid in the head. The kid looked about 8. It was a sad sight to say the least. Most of the kids looked away.

The soldier looking for a bite mark on Jackson found his pistol. He grabbed it and looked at him expectantly.

"Self-defense used it to kill some of those infected running around." Jackson said. The soldier nodded giving it back to him. The soldier walked off towards the commander.

 _Probably telling him that I have a gun on me._

The commander nodded and told him something. The soldier nodded. He walked towards Jackson. "We need people that know how to use weapons. Welcome to the army." The soldier said. The soldier took out his hand gesturing for a handshake. Jackson tooke it.

"Alright we need other recruits, do you know any?" Jackson looked behind him and saw Charlie shrugging his shoulders and Anibel giving him a nod. Jackson turned back.

"Those two. People that I trust and can use a weapon." Jackson said. Unlike Jackson Annabel went to a shooting range sometimes. Charlie and Jackson went there too, but Jackson didn't feel the need to use a gun so he didn't shoot.

The soldier nodded and went towards the Annabel and Charlie to tell them the news.

Jackson sighed. He knew one thing his life wouldn't be the same. _I'm fucking hoping that this won't go for long._ Soldiers then went towards the adults.

The commander went towards him, Charlie, and Annabel. "You three are new recruits. Since you three know each other you will be a squad." The commander stated. "Go to the RV and wait for commands." The kids nodded and went towards the RV he pointed at.

"Guess we'll be part of the Army." Jackson said. "I wonder for how long?" Charlie asked. "Who knows maybe for a few days, weeks, months, years, we'll just have to wait." Annabel answered. Charlie nodded.

They got to the RV. "You three will need uniforms if you will join us." A soldier stated. The group nodded. The commander came.

"Alright Lt. Nixon drive us to base and give these kids uniforms when we get there. Also give them a tour." Nixon nodded at the commands. He started the car and drove towards what the kids assumed their new home.

 **So what did you guys think was it good bad decent ect. Anyways there will be frequent updates so be ready. I hope people enjoyed the first chapter. Also There wont be a lot of action in the next 2 chapters it'll mostly be tours and introductions. I hope you will look forward to the first mission and the group I'm setting up. Invader the invader of fanfiction out!**


End file.
